Issetsu Shin Hireki: The Truth Revealed
by Jisusaken
Summary: Kaoru finds out about Kenshin's Past Please RR!
1. A Dream from the Past

Issetsu Shin Hireki (the truth revealed)  
  
Chapter 1. A Dream from the Past  
  
A cheerful voice rings through the dojo. " Miss Kaoru!" kenshin called. "Are you awake? . . . . Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Seemingly in a trance, she whispers "What . . . . a strange . . . . dream."  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" kenshin called, this time a little louder.  
  
Kaoru quickly broke her trance and called back. "Yes kenshin?"  
  
"I made breakfast; Sano and Yahiko are already eating. So if we don't hurry they'll eat it all, that they will." He said, still in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Ok kenshin!" kaoru said while quickly changing her clothes, "I'll be right out."  
  
While Sano and Yahiko were arguing about who could eat the most and kenshin helping little Ayame and Suzume with eating their rice balls. Kaoru was quite, gazing off into the sky she thought about her dream.  
  
~~~*Dream* ~~~  
  
A figure walks through the snow. It's Kenshin, but with shorter hair, amber eyes, and one bleeding scar down his left cheek. A blood trial follows him, and two lifeless figures lay near him.  
  
~~~*End Dream*~~~  
  
Suddenly kaoru feels someone very close to her, and she opens her eyes. Staring back at her are two big brown eyes. "Yahiko!" She yells while her face turns red.  
  
A startled yahiko quickly scrambles away from her. "You weren't eating it anyway!" He yelled back.  
  
"Yes that's right Miss Kaoru," kenshin said, looking disappointed, "You haven't eaten one bite. Is it bad?"  
  
Kaoru's face turned from red to pink. "Oh no, it's really good kenshin." She quickly gulped down her misao soup, and reached for more.  
  
Sano and Yahiko had stopped their fighting, and now were staring at kaoru.  
  
Leaning over to Yahiko, Sano said, "What a pig."  
  
Yahiko snickered, "Ya! She eats more than we do."  
  
Suddenly two bowls hit their faces, and a red faced kaoru was glaring at them. 


	2. A Normal Day

Chapter 2: A Normal Day  
  
Beta: Celeste 9 and Samantha-Carlyn ~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Hey sorry it took so long to update. I'm pretty busy with my school work right now so if anybody is actually waiting to read the next chapter, send me a review and I'll update as fast as I can. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. ^_^  
  
~Jisusaken  
  
P.S. thank you so much Samantha and Celeste for editing my story. I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Boken - long wooden sword  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
It's a nice sunny day at the dojo. Kenshin was busy hanging up laundry while little Ayame and Suzume were running around him yelling, "Uncle Kenny come play!" Suddenly they tripped and fell down, and when they sat up tears filled their eyes. Kenshin bent down and picked them up. While drying their tears, he carried them into the dojo.  
  
In the distance, Kaoru watched him. The vision of the Kenshin in her dream flashed in front of her.  
  
Yahiko stopped swinging his boken. "Hey ugly!" he yelled.  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her trance. Her face swelled as she yelled, "What did you call me?!"  
  
Yahiko stayed calm, "Can I stop practicing?" he whined.  
  
Kaoru stared at him, and then smiled an evil grin. "Just for that you can do one hundred more strokes. Then you can help Kenshin with the rest of the laundry."  
  
Yahiko groaned, but quickly finished his strokes and ran over to help Kenshin.  
  
A loud knock came from the gate. Ayame and Suzume came running out of the dojo, yelling, "Grandpa!"  
  
Yahiko opened the gate and the girls rushed to Dr. Gensi's arms.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said in a cheerful tone. "Did you take good care of my two treasures?"  
  
Little Ayame and Suzume giggled.  
  
"Dr. Gensi, will you be joining us for dinner?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh no, I just came to get my girls," he said. Then he turned to Yahiko "Would you mind helping me with some wood at home?"  
  
Suddenly Tsubame came running through the open gate. "Dr Gensi, Megumi asked me to give you this letter." She handed him an envelope.  
  
"Why thank you Tsubame."  
  
"Your welcome," she smiled and turned to leave, but before she got through the gate Kaoru stopped her.  
  
"Tsubame wait! Yahiko will walk you back." She smiled at Yahiko, "Won't you?"  
  
Yahiko walked up to Tsubame, blushing and quietly said "Sure."  
  
They began to walk out when Yahiko turned to Kenshin. "Would you mind saving me some dinner before Kaoru eats it all?"  
  
Kaoru glared daggers at him.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Now Yahiko, Kaoru doesn't eat that much."  
  
Kaoru's faced swelled, "And what did you mean by that Kenshin?!"  
  
Kenshin backed away as Kaoru towered over him. "Okay Yahiko, now go catch up with Tsubame."  
  
Yahiko ran off.  
  
Dr. Gensi butted in, "Well we better be off." Little Ayame and Suzume waved good-bye. "I'll make sure Yahiko doesn't come back too late."  
  
Kaoru waved good-bye, and then said in an angry tone. "Now Kenshin what was that comment you said earlier?"  
  
She turned to face him, but he was gone. Kenshin had taken off running, and Kaoru chased after him while screaming, "Kenshin get back here!"  
  
Over in the trees a pair of cold gray eyes watched Kaoru. 


End file.
